Orphans
by Dark-Ice-Maiden
Summary: A fic about a young wolf demon made an orphan at a young age.She meets two wolf demon sisters, they begin to treat eachother like family and during their travels they meet up with a certain wolf demon... KougaOC OCOC OCOC


Hey everyone! This is my first fiction so go easy on me! No flames please or I will sick Koga and Kuronue on you! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all of its characters. All I own is my characters and ideas. But if I did own Inuyasha I would kill stupid Kagome!!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Prologue: A girl returns from picking berries First sight at her pack and she dropped them to the ground  
Her pack annihilated Blood everywhere she went Mother and father dead All she did was pick berries for an hour What could have gone wrong in such little time?  
  
All she could do was let her heart out and cry. Who would do such a terrible thing? One man, Naraku... .  
  
Somewhere, Inuyasha's Realm. Beginning:  
Aiko was washing herself sullenly in the ice-cold river ignoring the hoots of perverted men as she always did in her lonely seventeen year-old life. Then, she sensed something powerful coming about ½ a mile away. Since she was a wolf demon, she had an acute sense of smelling, hearing, and direction. She dried herself off, put on some clean clothes, and put all of her stuff in her backpack. She conjured up an ice bow an arrow set; she did this with the help of her enchanted ice crystal. She looked at her crystal and then, her seemingly hard and emotionless eyes, softened. That crystal was the last gift her family gave her. While she stared, she was reminiscing her old and happy life when she was four and without a care in the world. A soft breeze blew in her ice blue hair and tickled her cerulean wolf ears and tail. She enjoyed moments like this.  
  
But then, her muscles tensed, her ears twitched, and her tail straightened from its relaxed pose. The powerful presence that she sensed earlier was charging straight at her! She pulled her arrow back and let fire. It hit the monster straight in the heart, then, it died. Aiko was a good fighter, best in her region, no one from her side of the country dared to challenge her in a match. "What a waste of weaponry and energy," Aiko thought as she kicked the dead carcass of the monster out of the road and her way. She traveled to a clearing and set up camp, she made a fire and began to cook a little rabbit that she found and killed earlier.  
. . . . . . . .  
  
"Keisho, I smell something cooking nearby, let's steal it," Reiko said as she sniffed the air. Keisho was brushing her brown hair, black ears, and black tail.  
"I smell it too sister. Don't be in such a rush. Besides, it's just a minutes walk from here," Keisho replied to her older sister Reiko. Reiko's glared then she said, "Remember onee-chan, I'M the older one."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Aiko heard talking, she had her katana ready. A black smith made it with her great-grandfather's fang. It was light and well manageable. The bushes rustled, she tensed; those things were moving from bush to bush. There was a gap between two bushes, a chance to take a glance at her predator, soon to be prey. She moved her head to get a good look and there were two girls, maybe one her age the other younger, with little wolf ears and tails.  
"Who are you?" Aiko said in a menacing tone.  
"We're travelers, we just saw you cooking and our instincts kicked in, we were planning to steal your rabbit and eat it, sorry." Reiko said.

"No, YOUR instincts kicked in, it was your plan to eat the rabbit, not mine," Keisho spat. "Well you sure did go along with it well didn't you?" Reiko retorted.  
"It's because you are my older sister and I have to listen to what you tell me to do!" Keisho yelled.  
"Since when do you listen to me?!?" Reiko yelled back.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!!!" Aiko screamed at the top of her lungs. Keisho and Reiko were clutching their ears in pain.

Aiko calmed down. "Oops, I forgot you two were wolf demons too, I'm sorry. Would you guys like to share the rabbit?" Aiko said as she smiled warmly and offered her hands to pull them up. The girls both took her hands and nodded slowly.  
"My name is Aiko by the way," Aiko said.  
"Mine is Reiko, hers is Keisho," Reiko said and pointed to Keisho.

"Pleased to meet you," Keisho said as she bowed to Aiko. "Same here," Aiko said as she bowed too.

Reiko just stared, "This is way too formal for me, sorry. Anyway Aiko, how the heck did you get blue ears, a blue tail, and ice blue hair?!?" Aiko took out her ice crystal, removed it from her neck, and put it in her pack. She slowly turned into her natural colors, her hair, ears, tail and eyes were brown. Keisho and Reiko stared in amazement.  
"Viola," Aiko said. Aiko put her necklace back on her neck and turned back to her cerulean eared, cerulean tailed, ice blue haired, indigo eyed self. "Let's eat," Aiko said. They all sat down and began eating their portion of rabbit.  
  
Okay, how was that? Please review and I'll put up the next chapter.  
  
Preview: The group of girls begin to trust each other and become a family. They travel and meet up with a certain wolf demon...


End file.
